Renewal
by Moche
Summary: Yusei and Jack are alone together for the first time since resolving their differences, but can things go back to how they used to be? Yusei/Jack, fluffy, semi-plotless.


Soft fingers traced across Yusei's cheek, over the mark that now dominated his face. Yusei tried not to let the tracker get to him; he wasn't so vain. But he wished people would look him in the eye like they used to, instead of staring at_ it_.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really."

Yusei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had been years since he was this close to Jack—years since Jack had touched him. It was easy to get lost in the moment, and would be nice to forget all that they'd been through and were facing. But so much time had passed, and reality loomed over him. Yusei was sure Jack didn't hate him, but after two years, he couldn't expect Jack to feel the same way he did before, though he deeply wanted to believe it.

Jack's fingers lingered on Yusei's cheek, and his eyes were fixated on his marking. Yusei leaned uncomfortably against the wall behind him, as if to test Jack's touch, to see if it would follow. But Jack's hand returned to his side, and his gaze shifted away from his friend and to the ground.

"It's my fault," Jack said, his voice reluctant and strained. Apologies didn't come easily from Jack, and Yusei couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased with himself for having gotten one, however misplaced and misconstrued it was.

"No. I'm the one who chose to come here." Yusei spoke slowly and carefully. He didn't want to say too much of it. He didn't want to awaken whatever had come over Jack so long ago. He didn't ever want to see him as desperate as he was that day again. He wanted it all to go away.

"But if I hadn't—" Yusei cut the blond off with a stern look and a firm grab of his shoulder. Jack froze in his grasp, and the two remained silent for a long few seconds, until Jack finally opened his mouth to speak again. "I think," Jack began, taking a step forward, approaching his friend without regard to his personal space, "I know what you want." Yusei shot Jack a surprised look, and his fear of rejection was easy to read.

Jack latched onto Yusei's hips and pushed him against the wall, a devilish glint in his pretty purple eyes. Yusei gasped quietly with the sudden impact, and all sound escaped him when Jack leaned in closer and forcefully took Yusei's chin in his hand. His other hand traced along the side of the smaller boy's torso and around to his lower back, and Jack pulled him in until their bodies met. Yusei tried to fight, but his body wouldn't let him. He wanted Jack to ravish him, to embrace him and devour him; he couldn't deny it.

"Jack…" Yusei hissed, unsure of what to do. Did he want him or was he just taunting him? Jack had never been above cruel humor.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know that look."

Jack playfully rubbed Yusei's cheek with his thumb, much to his friend's annoyance. Yusei regained his composure and took Jack's wrist, pulling it away. He held it tightly as he spoke, his voice laced with need and unusual uneasy. "Don't toy with me."

Jack flashed him a mischievous look. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yusei wasn't amused. He grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt and drew him lower, closer. Blue eyes pierced through Jack, and aggressive lips enveloped his. Yusei jerked him in, deepening his vigorous kiss. Jack gave in, closed his eyes and bent forward over the smaller boy, resting his weight on him and forcing his back to the wall. Yusei finally released his lips, and the two gazed at each other as they caught their breath, the first time in years they had seen each other so clearly. "Yusei…"

"I've missed you." His words were hushed and labored. They had never been ones to share their emotions with each other. An unstated understanding always seemed to be present between them; a simple look would say it all. But after so much time, their connection might have weakened, and he needed Jack to know.

Silence filled the air, and Jack bowed his head. Yusei felt awkward. Perhaps he had been too strong. He hated feeling so insecure, especially around someone he had known all his life. But Jack was still there pressed against him, his hot breath on Yusei's neck. He let out a stifled moan when Jack touched his mouth to his nape, lightly kissing his way back to his friend's lips. He paused before them. Yusei tilted his head forward until their eyes met. This was Jack, and deep down, he was the same as he had always been. At least in this moment, it felt like nothing had changed. He finally caught what he had been chasing after.

Jack lifted his hand to cup Yusei's cheek, and took a short but tender kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, his words as quiet and self-conscious as his friend's. He knew his Yusei was still the same. He knew Yusei still trusted him and wanted him. But the mark glared at him, all too evident a symbol of his betrayal.


End file.
